


A king in distress

by Esteicy



Series: Namor Week 2020 [1]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Namor has lost track of the time he has spent being tortured by his enemies...but someone is willing to break any rule to take him back home.
Relationships: Maximus Boltagon/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: Namor Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A king in distress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm writing this for the Namor Week in Tumblr, a little event to create content for our grumpy king of the sea.
> 
> The first prompt was "Fire and Water" which sounds like something easy, you can write a lot of things with that, right? My brain doesn't agree, I had like 8 different ideas and wips before settling down with this one.
> 
> I forced myself to write this because my motivation still lost in battle and I did it in like two hours...but I'm satisfied. So I hope you enjoy!

Namor was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, his body getting weaker and weaker with every hour he passed exposed to that torture, the heat of the room was unbearable…a normal human would have died at this point, Namor wasn’t a normal human of course but his atlantean nature made him vulnerable to this, every part of him was begging for the relief of water giving back his strength! But there was no way his captors would even think about that possibility, those Hydra agents were quite aware that in the second he was free from that prison he would tear their heads off their shoulders.

And the fact that those responsible of his pain were so close made him feel so much rage, they were just in the next room watching him suffer, laughing at him like if he was some kind of entertainment, wishing they could capture the rest of his team to make them live a fate not much different to this. It was infuriating, humiliating, he couldn’t just lie there and allow this disrespect to happen like if he was some weak child! He had to fight back…but how could he? In his state, hurt and surrounded by that burning fire that would get into his bones and break him slowly they had all the advantage like the cowards they were.

But then in the middle of his dizziness and his anger he could concentrate and heard something…his tired mind couldn’t quite grasp it at first, it was…they were talking? They were nervous…was he even awake? Because those were gunshots, could it be that his team was coming for him?

With great difficulty he got to move and look at that kind of window that allowed them to watch him, they were all pointing at the door with their guns waiting for something, the tension in the room was clear. When it was opened they opened fire without thinking for a second, bullets flying through the room and impacting a bunch of bodies standing there, receiving the impact until they all fell to the floor bleeding, dead...but the uniforms…they were Hydra soldiers as well.

Before the men could try to understand what was happening another person came into the room, his hands resting inside the pockets of his coat and his cold eyes glowing with a blue light. The weapons were pointed at him again but he didn’t react.

“Put those things down!” a simple order that was immediately obeyed, everyone under his control in a snap “Where is the Sub-Mariner?” his voice was calm, but not the kind of calm that lacked of interest, it was the kind of calm that would be right before a big storm, waiting for the moment it could come out and destroy everything.

They let him walk to the window and for a moment his expression changed from contained rage to horror when he saw the state he was in.

“Namor!” instinctively, like trying to reach him, his hands moved to touch the glass-like material that separated them protecting him from the torment Namor was being submitted to.

Namor felt like that moment was happening in slow motion, his barely conscious state struggling to process that in front of him the man he loved was looking at him with clear distress…he didn’t like that…he didn’t want Maximus feeling that way…was this even real? Didn’t matter, not even in a dream he wished to see that face showing any discomfort, any sadness, not again.

He saw him moving, yelling at the others, giving orders...he was good at that. The heat started getting lower, the sheet of agonizing hotness being lifted from his damaged body until it was completely gone. A sigh of relief escaped his lips even if the pain was still pretty much present. 

Shortly after the doors opened and a group of those men came in, he blinked and tried to push them away when they grabbed his body from the floor, he didn’t want those bastards laying another hand on him, but he still far from his best moment so they manage to take him out. There he was greeted by a tender and cold hand on his cheek and a soft whisper that asked him to be calm…in that moment he was certain this was really happening and not only a beautiful mirage from his damaged mind, only Maximus could calm him so easily.

“Love…they will take you where you can heal, let me take care of them, yes?” the loving smile that he dedicated him for those short seconds was then turned into an icy and cruel grin “I will make them pay for hurting you…your friends won’t have anything left to lock when I’m done.”

Namor gave him a weak nod, he knew his partner and what he was capable of, Max knew what he was doing. So finally and for the first time in a short eternity Namor let himself rest.

He recovered consciousness hours later, his body lying in some kind of tub, slowly healing from the wounds that those dogs inflicted on him. He closed his eyes again for a second, enjoying the fresh sensation of the water caressing his flesh and giving back his vitality like if it was a magical elixir.

Looking around he saw Max’s coat on the floor covered with blood and in an extreme of the room he was washing some more from his hands and face.

“You are awake!” the inhuman exclaimed smiling gladly, going to him and sitting by his side but the questioning look on the king’s face made him blink and tilt his head “Oh the blood? I assure you none of it is mine, it’s just…well you know I can be really messy” he said with a macabre giggle.

“…how did you find me?” his throat was sore after yelling for so long.

“Reading the mind of the guy your friends captured and then giving him a lobotomy” he answered like nothing.

“Why coming alone?” he completely ignored the lobotomy part “It was risky…stupid…” sure not even in that state he would stop being protective and annoying. 

“Ah! You are no one to talk, Mister I got captured by the enemy and tortured horribly for days” Max placed a finger against his lips softly “I came alone because I knew your friends would want things their way…and these jerks messed with the man I love, I wouldn’t do it their way.”

“So you killed all of them?” he was strong enough sit properly, they could leave that awful place soon.

“Yes! Every single one of them” he nodded smiling proud.

“That’s a pity, I would have wanted to break some of their skulls myself” he shrugged genuinely disappointed.

“Sorry my dear, today you were my damsel in distress…king in distress? And only I get to kill the dragon” Max came closer, kissing his cheek carefully “But try to not make this some kind of habit.”

“Who knows? You look really cute when you are angry” Namor smirked and that won him a slap on his arm that still not completely healed “Ah! Fine I won’t.”

“Good…now tell me when you feel better” he said placing an arm around him.

He already was feeling better than he had felt since he was captured that’s for sure, with the tender hug of his lover and the soothing contact of the cold water.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this concept of Maximus saving Namor from something and fuckign killing everyone for a while and after thinking in Namor being tortured with heat (I know is not exactly fire, let me be) I was like "Oh yes! That idea!" so I used it.
> 
> If it felt kinda rushed I'm sorry, as I said I wrote this super fast and during a "not motivation" moment so...sorry. But it's not bad so I'm okay.
> 
> I don't know if this share continuity with my others MadMariner...maybe.
> 
> As always kudos or comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kisses!


End file.
